


Иногда, когда идёт снег

by WerantoAvalon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, спойлеры к 3 сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerantoAvalon/pseuds/WerantoAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сегодня Эду Спелирсу исполняется 26!<br/>Решила поздравить его первым русскоязычным фанфиком на этом ресурсе).<br/>Ибо он по сути своей о любви, а что ещё можно желать?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Иногда, когда идёт снег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes When It Snows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815495) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 



> Сегодня Эду Спелирсу исполняется 26!  
> Решила поздравить его первым русскоязычным фанфиком на этом ресурсе).  
> Ибо он по сути своей о любви, а что ещё можно желать?

Со дня гибели Мэттью Кроули прошло всего двое суток. Неудивительно, что даже разговоры о малыше Джордже были наполнены горечью и постепенно снова возвращались к покойному. Джимми сидел за фортепьяно в одиночестве и ждал, пока его позовут наверх. Ему хотелось сыграть что-нибудь, но все любимые мелодии казались теперь неуместными. Он перебирал листы с нотами, когда позади него раздались шаги, и мистер Барроу, хромая, вошёл в кухню. Синяки и кровоподтёки на лице до сих пор не зажили. Поскольку он пока ещё не вернулся к работе, вместо ливреи на нём были обычные рубашка и подтяжки. Джимми казалось, что, одетый так просто, Томас выглядел совершенно другим человеком, хотя его волосы были зачёсаны назад в привычной манере. Поморщившись, он осторожно присел за стол и кивнул Джимми в качестве приветствия.

\- Разве ты должен быть здесь? – спросил Джимми.

\- Там наверху немного одиноко, - ответил Томас. – Совершенно нечем заняться. Подумал, неплохо было бы размять ноги.

\- Здесь ещё хуже. Все только и делают, что говорят о мистере Кроули.

Джимми вздохнул и полностью развернулся на стуле, теперь сидя к Томасу лицом.

\- Прости. Ты, наверное, хорошо его знал. Мне не стоило…

Томас прикурил сигарету.

\- Я его практически не знал. Но он был неплохим человеком. Одним из лучших.

\- Я хотел поиграть немного, но это всё кажется слишком жизнерадостным.

\- Что у тебя там? – спросил Томас и начал подниматься.

Джимми замахал рукой:

\- Сиди, я сам к тебе подойду.

Он сел напротив Томаса и положил на стол стопку нот.

\- Мы однажды пили с ним чай. В траншеях, - вдруг проговорил Томас, задумчиво просматривая ноты. – Мы с мистером Кроули.

\- Чай? – удивлённо повторил Джимми.

\- Почти домашний уют, - сказал Томас.

\- Я помню совсем другое.

Взгляд Джимми скользнул на затянутую перчаткой руку Томаса. Анна как-то рассказала, что это боевая рана, но он никогда не слышал полной истории.

\- Ты получил это на войне, да?

Томас выпустил облако сигаретного дыма и, совершенно позабыв о нотах, медленно пошевелил пальцами раненой руки.

\- Да. Мой билет домой.

\- Можно мне взглянуть? – он не смог справиться со своим нездоровым любопытством.  Солдаты, судя по его опыту, обожали хвастаться своими шрамами. Если Джимми хоть что-то понимал в этой жизни, Томас тоже захочет.

\- Это не очень приятное зрелище, – возразил Томас. В голосе не было ни капли застенчивости, и Джимми, глядя на выражение его лица, понял, что за этим скрывается какая-то поистине трагическая история. Ему на секунду стало нехорошо.

\- Знаешь, я вообще-то тоже был на войне, - фыркнул Джимми. – И думаю, видел вещи пострашнее старого шрама.

Томас посмотрел на него, скептично подняв бровь. Потом всё же зажал сигарету губами и стянул перчатку. Тыльную сторону ладони пересекала немного выпуклая и довольно широкая линия. Томас повернул руку другой стороной – от рваной раны, где пуля прошла насквозь, остался уродливый круглый шрам с неровными краями. Джимми поражённо присвистнул.

Но вслух сказал:

\- Я видел и похуже.

Томас покосился на него с недоверием:

\- Это вряд ли.

\- Возможно, не на руке, - признал Джимми.

Он поднял со столешницы перчатку Томаса, как будто та тоже была частью шрама, которую он намеревался обследовать. Она пахла поношенной кожей и сигаретами.

\- Могу я спросить?.. Ты сделал это специально?

Лицо Томаса потемнело, и Джимми дал задний ход.

\- Просто я слышал о мужчинах, которые так делали. Всегда рука или нога. Но я не знаю точно. Я не часто был на передовой. В противном случае – старался держаться позади всех. Не очень сложно с моим-то ростом.

\- Да, - наконец ответил Томас. – Я сделал это специально.

Джимми кивнул и, будто бы это было в порядке вещей, надел перчатку на свою правую руку. Она оказалось слишком тугой: пальцы  Джимми были короче, чем у Томаса, но сама ладонь была явно больше. Он расправил кисть, чувствуя, как растягивается кожа.

\- Должно быть, это был настоящий кошмар, раз ты решился на такое.

\- Так и было.

Большим пальцем Джимми разминал перчатку, стараясь сделать её мягче.

\- Болит?

\- Иногда, когда идёт снег.

Томас затянулся, задумчиво разглядывая свою раненую руку.

\- Думаю, что-то не так с костью.

Он выдохнул сизый дым.

Джимми не любил думать о войне. Впрочем, никто не любил. Он догадывался, что именно мог увидеть Томас, раз подставил свою руку прямо под пули, и эти мысли заставили его самого вздрогнуть. Он посмотрел на перчатку, нахмурившись, и провёл пальцами другой руки там, где костяшки пальцев вытянули кожу. Томас молча курил. Джимми на секунду поймал его взгляд, всё ещё рассеянно поглаживая перчатку.

\- Мистер Барроу, вы уже не в постели! Приятно видеть, что вы идёте на поправку, – вдруг раздался голос Анны.

Джимми буквально подпрыгнул от неожиданности и покраснел, взглянув на перчатку. Он хотел надеть её лишь забавы ради, но теперь это казалось чем-то смущающим, слишком интимным был жест. Он снял её, надеясь, что Анна ничего не заметила, и быстро отдал обратно.

Анна, держа в руках чашку чая, присела рядом с ними и улыбнулась.

\- Чем вы тут вдвоём занимаетесь?

Джимми посмотрел на ноты, разложенные на столе, и сказал:

\- Я просто искал подходящую песню.


End file.
